


Spec-tacular

by Ice20



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice20/pseuds/Ice20
Summary: “What?!” Ivan squeaked indignantly. “I wasn't making the heart-eyes, as you call them! I was… merely stretching beside him.”Or: the one where Luka comes to training with big, goofy glasses. Chaos ensures.





	Spec-tacular

**Author's Note:**

> A/N #0: admittedly not my best work, but I had this idea in mind and I just wanted to put it out here. Forgive me if this isn't as refined as it could have been, a full time job and a lot of other stuff happening left me with little to no time at all. I hope this is still ok.
> 
> A/N #1: as always, not beta-ed and English isn't my native language. Sorry for any typos. 
> 
> A/N #2: Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

Ivan ran into Mario in the middle of the pitch.

Literally ran into Mario's side, the taller man's elbow colliding – quite painfully too – with his jaw. He would be stopping a bruise by the next day, he already knew it, but couldn't care the least bit.

“What the– Rakitic! Watch where you're going, man!” Mario roared, spinning around to steady his teammate, but Ivan didn't hear him and kept staring elsewhere. “Hey! I'm talking to you! Earth to Rakitic! Oh, forget it,” he said giving up and walking away, leaving Ivan standing there.

The midfielder stood rooted on the spot, while his teammates kept on their training, enchanted by the sight on the sideline.

The sight in question was none other than his captain, talking apologetically to Dalic probably explaining why he was late, and wearing… glasses. Big, awful glasses that made him look a bit like a mouse, and a lot like a five year old boy playing with his dad's stuff.

Dalic nodded and gestured towards the rest of the team, and then Luka was removing his jacket and  _he was walking towards Ivan and he'd never looked more goofy and sexy before and -_

And suddenly, a hand waving in front of his nose made him jump out of his reverie.

“Domo!”

“Ah, you're still with the rest of us, then. I thought you'd been replaced with an Ivan-like scarecrow,” he laughed, just as Luka approached the two of them and began to stretch nonchalantly.

“Hey guys,” he greeted them.

“You're wearing glasses,”Ivan heard himself say, and wow, wasn't that a show of his  _incredible_  observational skills?

Domo snorted ungraciously, and Luka's lips twitched in amusement.

“Yeah, you noticed?” he teased just as Domo was called away.

Ivan blushed furiously.

“I didn't know you wore them,” Ivan tried to say, casually hoping to mask his – incredibly inappropriate and unjustified – attraction.

“Yeah, that's 'cause I usually have my contact lenses,” Luka shrugged. “But I had the medical examinations this morning, the ophthalmologist had to do some tests,” he added in lieu of explanation, and just as he shifted position and began to stretch his arms and neck, the glasses slowly slid down his nose.

Luka frowned a little in annoyance, and wasn't that the cutest thing ever? He pushed them up again with a silent, resigned sigh, and smiled back at Ivan, who was so engrossed in his observation of the captain not to notice the ball that hit him square on the head.

“Ouch!” he cried.

Luka giggled loudly as Mario retrieved the ball that had  _casually_  hit him. “Serves you just right,” the taller man smirked.

Ivan only flipped him the finger distractedly, once more too enchanted by the man beside him to really pay attention to anything else around him, Luka’s disproportionate smile making his face glow, his honey-colored eyes sparkling in amusement behind the lenses. Ivan kept staring even after the smile left Luka’s face and he resumed his stretches.

He didn't see Sime elbowing Dejan knowingly and Danijel shaking his head fondly while marching towards him.

“Hey Luka! Good to see you. Do you mind if I steal him?” Danijel asked, dragging Ivan away without even waiting for Luka’s nod. “Come on, lover boy,” the goalkeeper said as he not-so-gently grabbed him by his shoulder and forced him out of his reverie, effectively moving him away as his captain laughed and waved goodbye at him. “Let's go on the other side of the pitch, otherwise you'll spend the next two hours just making the heart-eyes at Lukita.”

“What?!” Ivan squeaked indignantly. “I wasn't making the heart-eyes, as you call them! I was… stretching beside him.”

“Oh really. What for? You've already been training for more than half an hour, you don't need to stretch,” Danijel reasoned.

“My muscles were getting cold?” Ivan tried.

“Yeah, that's 'cause your blood was rushing somewhere else,” the goalkeeper laughed as Ivan's cheeks became crimson. “Oh come on, you know I'm right. You've been salivating after Luka ever since he arrived.”

Ivan sighed in resignation. “Was it that clear?” he asked, hoping that only the goalkeeper had noticed. After all, Danijel had always been an observant guy, much more than the rest of their friends.

Danijel snorted. “Yeah, you can say that. Everybody noticed,” he added, and there it goes Ivan's foolish hope. “Come on, let's resume our work, or Dalic will have our heads.”

They trained in relative peace for the following forty-five minutes, alternating between various exercises, until they were all called to play together, divided into two teams. And of course, Luka was his direct opponent the whole time, always in his line of sight and effectively rendering him useless as those glasses kept sliding down his nose and he kept pushing them up every three steps or so. At some point, even Dalic gave up and stopped calling after him to try and catch his attention and have him focus on the game. In the meanwhile, Luka was blissfully oblivious, being his usual brilliant self and overshadowing Ivan with his game more than once. Not even his ego seemed to care though, and Ivan didn’t snap out of his trance-like state until they called it a day and everybody went to hit the shower. Only then he realized that he'd done nothing but walk uselessly back and forth, trotting after the captain, effectively not contributing in any way to his team's success. He felt ashamed, and berated himself; he was a professional and should have known better than to be distracted by a pretty face, even if said pretty face was Luka's.

He walked silently to the lockers, scowling and observing his teammates as they joked and talked to each other, and did his very best to ignore the captain. He was actually doing a pretty good job, exchanging a few words with Mateo as he took out his towel and flip-flops and took a quick shower, until he turned around to walk back to his locker to get clean clothes. And there at the very end of the line of shower stalls, was Luka.

Luka, with only a tower around his waist. Luka, with his hair sticking to his forehead. Luka, with his glasses covered in steam. Luka, who couldn't see an inch from his nose and  _all but crashed face first into the nearest wall_.

“Oh my God, are you okay?” Ivan hurried to help steady him as the captain rubbed a bruised spot on his face. “You hurt?”

“Only in my ego,” Luka joked with dry humor. “See? That's the reason why I never wear them outside of the house.”

“That's a shame, you look beautiful,” Ivan said without even thinking.

Luka's head snapped up – his glasses sliding down once again – and he looked at him.

“I- I mean, uh,” Ivan tried to say, but no words came to his mind.

“You really think so?” Luka asked brusquely, interrupting his half-formed sentence with a serious voice that made Ivan almost jump.

Ivan’s eyebrows arched upwards. What kind of question was that? Was Luka really so oblivious, or was he pulling Ivan’s leg?

And how could he possibly be even more attractive when frowning like that, with his hair sticking to his forehead in a mess?

“Yes, I do,” Ivan replied, and wow, Luka was blushing an endearing shade of bright pink, starting from his torso and all up to his cheeks and the tips of his ears, lowered his eyes and biting his lower lip.

“Thank you,” he said softly, reaching for a pair of socks just as Ivan went to put on fresh ones, too. “People never liked me in glasses, before.”

“Are you kidding me?”

Luka shook his head, and waved goodbye at Sime and Dejan as they passed by, the last two of the team to leave the locker room, where only the midfielders were left now. They put on their pants, then fresh t-shirts and jeans, both of them silent, lost in their thoughts for a moment. They grabbed their bags and walked out of the locker room and towards the exit.

"No, I'm not," Luka continued as they walked down a desert corridor. "I mean, look at me. I'm not... handsome, and I know it. A 14 year old boy is taller than me - and I hit puberty quite a few years ago. My face is-eh. Add the glasses, and I look like a half blind, wizened rat!" he joked self-deprecatingly.

As he heard those words, Ivan stopped dead in his tracks, grabbing Luka's elbow.

"Don't say that," he frowned.

"Uh?"

"Don't say that, never again."

"oh, come on! It's-"

"No. Luka, I mean it," Ivan said, dead serious.

"Ivan, why are you getting angry over this?" Luka asked, perplexed and confused.

"Because I don't like you talking of yourself like that!" Ivan scowled. "You are so... stupidly oblivious sometimes! How can you not see-"

"See what?"

"This!" Ivan raised his voice, gesturing towards Luka's face. At Luka's confused look, he sighed in fond exasperation. "All this," he went on explaining, trying to make Luka see what he was so obstinate not to notice. "You can't see it maybe, but I do, and you're- you're perfect, just like this," Ivan whispered. "This," he breathed, his lips finding Luka's.

They kissed tenderly. And if the glasses got in the way a little, none of them really noticed.

"You're beautiful," Ivan whispered as their mouths parted.

Luka smiled brightly, once again pushing his glasses up higher on his aquiline nose. He squeezed his arm and pushed Ivan towards the door and outside in the parking lot, presumably to continue their  _confrontation_  at length somewhere more private.

As the sun hit them, the rays reflected on the lenses of Luka's glasses, and Ivan snorted as he saw a halo, a long line running horizontally over the left lens. The shape looked suspiciously like the tip of his own nose.

"You know?" Ivan said as they walked side by side. "With these, you are simply... a  _spectacle_!"

Luka punched him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Come and talk to me on my tumblr, if you want :) [IceDrifter](http://www.icedrifter.tumblr.com)


End file.
